


Fistbump (Fanart)

by itsdoctorlinus



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fistbump, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdoctorlinus/pseuds/itsdoctorlinus
Summary: Pencil drawing of a wholesome leather fistbump.





	Fistbump (Fanart)

[](http://s19.photobucket.com/user/initialaitch/media/Scan_20170923LG_zps1a4zxi2d.jpg.html)


End file.
